Don't wake sleeping angels
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It had been a long day for him and the only thing archangel Michael wanted to do was sleep. Until his little brother Lucifer showed up...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

I got inspired by such a cute little story about a sleepy Archangel Michael in one of my many angel books.  
It was so cute and so funny and so fluffy and just...awwwww~.

That's how this little fanfic was born :3.  
I hope you like this idea^^.

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic__ ;)._

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english.

Hope you like it

* * *

**_Don't wake sleeping angels_**

Train the young angels, having conversations with each Archangel and getting new orders from his father.

Life as a high-ranking Archangel was truly not easy.

Archangel Michael felt it with every new day in paradise, because he had to do all the work. He was the one who had to take care of the education of the young angels, he was the one who helped his brothers in a wide variety of things and he was the one who accepted every new order he got from God.

He would never deny, never be disobedient, because he was a good son.

But sometimes he just couldn't take it anymore.

And such a day was today.

His limbs ached, his muscles had become weak, his wings hanging limply at his back and his eyelids became heavy, threatening every second to close completely.

He needed a bit of rest and some sleep to rebuild his reserves of strength.

Fortunately, his father had mercy on him and dismissed him from his service for today and he had instructed Raphael and Uriel today to do his work for what he was truly grateful.

Although he loved his work he did every day in heaven, but even a mighty angel like he was needed a little break from time to time.

And now he would get his well-deserved break.

Starting with a much needed dose of sleep.

His feet carried him slowly, but nevertheless unerringly to a shady spot under a huge tree.

How often he had been sitting here and gave in to the loneliness that lay over this place?

He couldn't remember and he didn't care.

Here he would get his well-earned rest.

When he arrived, he lay down on his stomach in the soft grass. He rested his head on his arms and a contented smile appeared on his face as his eyes closed slowly and he slowly began to dawn away.

Only the gentle tender whisper of the wind and the rustle of the leaves above his head were the only things that still penetrated to his ears and even these sounds slowly faded into a light sleep when he relaxed more and more until...

"ATTACK!"

In an Instant the Archangel tore his eyes open in shock and within seconds he was wide awake when a small crowd of young angels, consisting of Castiel, Samandriel and Ezekiel, pounced on him and threw themselves without regard on top of his back.

When the shock wore off slowly again, Michael let his head fall back on his arms with a faint hum. So fast the shock had come so fast it was gone again, making place for another wave of fatigue.

But it wasn't easy to find rest with a bunch of little, turned up young angels on his back which he realized very quickly as the three began climbing over his back.

Another cheerful laughter, which had its origin behind his back, made him turn his head now and he half-heartedly glared at the angel, who sat down in the grass beside him, a wide grin on his face.

"Lucifer. Why it doesn't surprise me to see you here brother?"

Lucifer had to chuckle at the overtired voice of his big brother.

"If the great and mighty Archangel Michael gets a day off, I can't resist it."

"And that's why you let these bloodthirsty mob attack me?" Michael replied with a small smile of his own and a meek smile touched his lips as one of the little angels put his chin on the back of his head. Meanwhile the other two angel children chased after his wings, but he pulled them away again and again, causing them to giggle and it filled his heart with joy and serenity at the same time.

"I wouldn't call them bloodthirsty brother...but that can change very quickly."

Lucifer's grin widened as Michael grumbled again.

"Do you play with us Mikey?"

A sigh left Michael's lips and he turned his head and looked at Samandriel who looked at him pleadingly from big round eyes. Behind him, he felt Castiel's and Ezekiel's pleading looks as well.

"I'd love to, but today I have to give you a no unfortunately. I am very tired and would like to get some sleep."

Next to him Lucifer grimaced.

"You can sleep later brother. Play with them; they are looking forward to it all day long."

"Why don't _you_ play with them?"

"Because they are eager to play with you. You're so rare among us..."

Michael's eyes looked distressed because of those words.

His little brother was right.

Due to the many tasks he had, he barely had time for some frolic and fun.

Not often he got opportunities like this and the young angels grew so quickly...

Times like these were rare and precious, and he should take advantage of it while he still could.

He winced and his thoughts found a quick end as someone pulled lightly on the feathers of his wings.

"Samandriel ~," he teased with a warning but still playful tone and the little angel giggled and quickly ran out of the reach of his hands.

Ezekiel did the same as Michael playfully glared at him as well.

Next to him, Lucifer could no longer contain himself and chuckled as he got the evil eye as well.

"Don't look at me like that brother, I am just sitting here."

Michael's eyes narrowed and a growl left his lips.

But his evil eye rapidly lost its venom, his lips curled into a smile and then into a small grin and he quickly hid his face in his arms.

Lucifer raised his eyebrow questioningly at the sudden change in mood of his big brother. He could see how his body tensed, how his wings trembled and how his shoulders began to twitch, which testified that he quietly laughed to himself and as his eyes wandered further up to his back, the younger Archangel could see the reason for that and he could no longer hold back his own, cheerful laughter.

"Good Cassie, get him!" the morning star laughed when he watched the young angel in amusement how he pressed his little fingers under his big brother's arms and tickled him.

The young angel squealed as a hand wanted to grab him and quickly he crawled further back, out of reach and his fingers pressed below his ribs and Michaels entire body jumped violently and his laughter increased more.

"Hey you two. Try his wings," Lucifer said to Samandriel and Ezekiel and both angels grinned before they attacked the Archangel's wings with wiggling fingers.

"LUCIFER" Michael growled before loud laughter broke out of his throat as four hands digging into his soft feathers and searched for all those sensitive spots and they found them quickly.

"I-I just want a little bit s-sleep!" the Archangel said laughing and he slowly turned around onto his back.

But when he thought he would shake off the three angels he had thought wrong, because as soon as he lay on his back, the three jumped right back onto him, attacking his belly, his sides, his ribs, just every ticklish spot they could reach.

And Lucifer couldn't stop his own laughter anymore.

This sight was unique. The big and mighty Archangel Michael was now reduced to a squeaking and laughing mess on the floor and at the mercy of three young fledglings who tickled him into oblivion.

And whenever his brother opened his eyes the light bringer could see the joy and serenity in them and it filled his heart with warmth and joy at the same time and his laughter turned into a broad, gentle smile as he continued watching his brothers playing around like that.

"L-Lucifer! Help me!"

His meek smile faded away until this broad grin was back on his face as his big brother begged him for help, and something evil appeared in his eyes as he crawled on his brother's side.

"Help you? But with the greatest pleasure..."

A loud and very uncharacteristic squeal came from Michael's lips, followed by loud, booming laughter and he arched his back and tried to grab the hands that held his sides in places as thumbs massage his lower ribs.

Lucifer grinned from ear to ear and the other three angels could barely stop laughing anymore.

"B-brother! You should...help me!" Michael pressed out between his fits of laughter and the morning star could hear his indignation in his voice.

"Where is the problem Mikey? I am helping you. I make sure you stay awake."

"You little...ACK! No! Stahahahap thahahahat!"

Michael tried to growl, tried to glare at his younger brother, but the almost ridiculous-looking grin on his face took any poison from his words and looks and it made Lucifer and the other three angels laugh even more until they had tears in their eyes.

The morning star was laughing so much himself that he lost his concentration for a moment.

A mistake he would regret immediately, because within a few seconds he felt nimble fingers at his sides and his laughter increased.

Michael grinned when his brother threw his head back, white wings flapping wildly behind his back, grabbing his arms and tried to push away his hands, but he was too weak.

A squeak left his lips as two legs wrapped around his hips and only a second later he lay on his back, arms held tightly together above his head and Michael was sitting on his thighs now and looked down at him triumphantly. Castiel, Samandriel and Ezekiel had sought their safety in flight and giggled as Michael winked at them and then immediately his still free hand slid under Lucifer's white robe.

The younger Archangel tried to hold it back, but as soon as nimble fingertips wiggled over his bare stomach he snorted before he began laughing loudly and he started squirming.

"Think twice before you mess with me, little brother," the older archangel said with an unfamiliar playfulness in his voice and his eyes began to sparkle as he looked down at the laughing mess that was his little brother.

The way his face split almost in two by the broad grin on his face, the way the corners of his eyes laid in small wrinkles as he laughed light-hearted and the way his eyes sparkled with mirth whenever he opened them filled Michael's heart with an indescribable warmth.

Rarely had he seen his brother so carefree and happy as at this moment, and something inside him told him that he had looked like this just a few minutes ago as well.

The time in heaven wasn't that easy anymore.

Something had changed, their father had changed in a way that was almost uncanny, and there was a lot more work than before, especially for the Archangels.

Moments like these were very rare and Michael wanted to take advantage of this as much as he could.

A look at the side let him grin as he looked at the three angels who now rolling around in the soft grass from laughing so much.

No wonder because Lucifer was laughing so loud that whole heaven must have heard him...

When the first tears appeared in his eyes Michael pulled his hand back.

He didn't want to overdo it. Still, he held his brother in a firm grip and grinned as he, completely exhausted, opened his eyes and glared at him half-heartedly, but even here the wide grin and the still quiet chuckle took the poison from his evil looks.

"I hope you have learned your lesson."

The only answer Michael got was a stretched out tongue and a smug grin.

The older Archangel raised his eyebrow before he shrugged and pulled Lucifer's robe up slowly.

"Well, if you're behaving like a baby, then I should treat you just like one..."

The smug grin faded from his face as quickly as it had come and when Lucifer knew what his brother meant it was already too late. His hands were released when two strong hands were up by his sides and held him down, followed by a pair of soft lips pressing down on the skin next to his belly button.

Michael grinned as his brother began to push against his shoulders, squirmed in his grip and already bursting into a fit of giggles even though he hadn't done anything yet.

For a few seconds he teased his brother like that before he took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could on his brother's belly. Again and again until tears were running down Lucifer's bright red cheeks and his laughter went silent. Only then he showed mercy and stopped.

Immediately the younger angel pushed him off of him with a more than amused "Get off of me Mikey!" and he curled up into a ball and wrapped his wings protectively around his body.

Michael didn't answer.

Instead, he turned his head to the other three angels who were still giggling and his grin widened.

"Now it's your turn."

A squeak and the three sought their safety in flight, Michael close on their verses and followed by Lucifer who also chased the small group of angels through the steppe, all the while laughing with pure joy.

Sleep was long gone to think of and Michael knew that this day had only just begun...

**_The End_**


End file.
